


Slow down

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x15, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres, Stupid Nick Torres, Worried Ellie Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: After all, if someone can talk some sense into Nick, it's Ellie. They are already together, you can consider this in the same universe as my last fic "Worth the risk".
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Slow down

Nick actually regrets shooting that arrow down in Kasie's lab when he gets out of the car with Ellie outside the sheriff's office. His whole right side is so sore that he needs to hold onto the hood of the car to catch a breath after getting out.

_"You coming?"_ Ellie asks when she turns and see Nick still standing by the car.

Nick does try his best to look normal and walk normal when he hears Ellie's voice. He fails anyway.

_"What's wrong? Are you okay?"_ Ellie stares at Nick intensely, and worriedly.

Her gaze makes Nick cringe internally, and he doesn't know why he lied.

_"Yeah. I must have, uh, had some bad Thai for lunch"_

Knowing her boyfriend, Ellie is not buying that.

_"Uh-uh, you're in pain, aren't you? I told you to take it ease. Maybe you should sit this one out and rest"_ If you listen closely, you can hear a hint of worry in Ellie's words.

_"Okay, yeah, I'm a little sore"_ Nick knows he's busted, so he had

_"Mm-hmm"_ Ellie raises her eyebrows, she kinda knows where this is going.

_"But I know what I can do and can't do. I just wish people would stop fussing over me"_ Nick gets a little bit defensive, an old bad habit. He knows Ellie means well.

_"Okay"_ Ellie shakes her head slightly. She just hope this won't end in the way she thinks it would.

_"I got him"_

So when Nick doesn't think and goes after Duques, Ellie is entirely not surprised.

Ellie lets out a frustrated groan before going after her still-hurt boyfriend and their suspect.

_"Torres, wait!"_

She knows Nick won't stop but at the same time won't be able to catch up with their guy so she takes the back instead of going the same direction as Nick.

_"Oh man"_

Nicks know he's in big trouble when he take the first step running after the suspect. But there's no stopping now, he has to keep going after the guy. The pain in his right side intensifies each step he takes.

The first set of fence is short, which he could definitely jump over in one swift motion normally, so Nick can still manage them with much slower pace.

But when he lands, the pain that shoots through his body makes it hard to stand up straight. And Mr. Duques is already over a second set of fence already, this time much higher.

_"Freeze"_

When Nick hears Ellie's voice, he is relieved, knowing that at least he didn't ruin the case. But he also knows he's gonna face an angry partner/girlfriend later.

And he's damn right. Nick can tell by how Ellie slams the door shut after putting the suspect in the car.

_"What the hell was that? What part of limited duty you don't understand?"_

_"So I got a little tired"_ Nick slaps himself internally, why can't he shut his stupid mouth?

_"Yeah, and because of you, our suspect almost got away"_

_"But he didn't"_ what Nick's implying here is that he knows Ellie will get his back.

_"But he could have"_ Ellie paused, and she thinks she knows what is behind all this, _"What are you trying to prove? You need to rest, Nick. Slow down. Nobody will think any less of you"_

Ellie is still pissed, but her tone can't help but get softer at the last sentence.

Nick sees something in Ellie's eyes before she walks away to the other side of the car, and it occurs to him that it's a glimpse of fear.

Ellie's words echoes in Nick's ears the whole ride back to the navy yard, and it makes him think. Ellie was right, well she always is. He's afraid that the team will think he's incapable of performing his duties, he's afraid of losing this one job keeping him sane after coming out of deep undercover.

He was deep in thought about this until he hears McGee asking him if he knows where Ellie is. They have to go interrogate the suspect.

"I will go find her" With that, Nick stands from his desk and head to one of the fire escapes he knows Ellie likes to go when she needs to be away from the bullpen.

Entering the staircase quietly, Nick's heart almost stopped when he hears sniffles.

"Ellie? Hey, what's wrong?" Nick crouches down carefully to sit on the step behind Ellie so he can gets her between his legs and wraps around her from behind.

Ellie sighs when she leans back lightly into Nick's embrace, closing her eyes as a tear slips down her face.

A few moments of silence fall between the two agents before Nick decides to speak first.

"Baby, I'm sorry for being an idiot. I thought about what you said and you're right. I was trying to prove something and I was afraid that you guys would see me as incapable"

"Nick, you know we will never, I will never think any less of you. What you had been through is some major physical trauma, you need to let your body heal. I don't want you to hurt yourself again, what if your wounds reopen? What if your lungs and heart can't hold the stress of you chasing a suspect? What if--"

Ellie's words got interrupted when Nick tilts her head up and kisses her.

"Nick..." Ellie whispers when they break apart.

"I know baby, I know you're worried about me. I promise I will not do that again okay?" Nick wipes away one stray tear on Ellie's cheek with his thumb.

"Okay"

_"You guys go ahead without me"_ Nick says to the team when they are leaving for Tom Logan's cabin. His side is really bothering him and he made a promise to Ellie.

_"Torres, you okay?"_ Gibbs asks, also worrying about his agent.

Nick takes a glance at Ellie before answering, and she looks worried. But there is this spark of hope in her eyes making Nick more sure about his decision.

_"I need to get some rest, man, I... I'm not gonna be any good to you guys like this. I'll meet you in the office"_ Nick looks at Ellie again and reaches out his arm for the keys.

_"Good"_ Ellie looks right into his eyes as she throws him the keys. And the smile she flashes him before getting into Gibbs' and McGee's car? Nick knows she's proud of him.

Later that night, when they finish wrapping up the case and related paperwork, Nick and Ellie goes back to her apartment together.

Nick groans when he lays down on Ellie's couch after showering. It's been an exhausting day and it feels good to lay down.

Ellie sits down on the carpeted floor next to the couch and pillows her head on Nick's thigh.

"You okay?" Ellie asks softly.

"Sore, but I will survive" Nick yawns, eyes dropping.

"Let's move you to the bed" Ellie nudges Nick gently.

"Hmm don't wanna move"

"I wanna cuddle, come on"

And when they finally settles on Ellie's bed, she curls behind Nick and spoons him, so that she can whisper in his ears

"I am so proud of you today Nick, and I love you"


End file.
